Revelaciones a la luz de la linterna
by mutemuia
Summary: A veces perderse juntos es la mejor manera de encontrarse. Al menos, para Ayako y Houshou...


_A mi querida_ _ **oxybry**_ _, muchas felicidades en este día de tu cumpleaños (no diré números). Baila, canta, ríe y come mucha tarta. Que tengas un feliz día lleno de humor y amor._

 _¡Tequila rosa a tu salud!_

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Ghost Hunt_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono. Pero esta historia que vas a leer le pertenece ahora a **oxybry**.

* * *

 **REVELACIONES A LA LUZ DE LA LINTERNA**

Un rayo de luz cortó la oscuridad. La linterna se movía rápida, ahuyentando a las criaturas de la noche. Ayako y Houshou caminaban todo lo más que podían, poniendo cuidado en no tropezar con las raíces añosas o en no dejarse un tobillo en cualquier madriguera inadvertida. Peligros estos bien reales y tangibles. Por no hablar de los de la otra clase… Sí, de esos que requerían cánticos, ensalmos y exorcismos…

Aunque las pequeñas alimañas nocturnas no huían de la luz, no exactamente. Huían más bien de las voces, malhumoradas e irritadas, que la precedían. Un hombre y una mujer que no respetaban el silencio reverencial de aquel bosque viejo, negro y retorcido. Uno podría suponer que discutían para espantar el miedo a lo que quiera que se ocultara entre las sombras, aunque lo más probable es que lo hicieran por costumbre…

—Si me hubieras hecho caso —dijo el hombre, con evidente reproche hacia su compañera—, ahora estaríamos en el hotel, calentitos y tomando una copa.

—Si TÚ me hubieras hecho caso a MÍ —contestó la mujer, enfatizando los pronombres personales y los determinantes posesivos—, ya habríamos resuelto el caso, y YO estaría en MI casa sin tener que ver TU cara.

—¡Oi! —exclamó él—, que mi cara la adoran mis fans, pero en cambio la tuya…

—La mía, ¿qué? —respondió ella, deteniéndose y alzando el mentón, desafiándolo a que terminara la frase.

Él se acerca, con la linterna iluminando a medias el breve espacio de luz en que se encuentran, y entonces sucedió una cosa extraña. Muy extraña, de hecho… Houshou tenía ya en la punta de la lengua una réplica mordaz y bastante ofensiva, pero allí se quedó. No llegó a salir de sus labios. Él no sabe si fue a causa de la luz, la noche, el cansancio o el miedo… La cosa es que se quedó mirando a Ayako como si la viera por primera vez. Apreció los hermosos ojos castaños, la línea orgullosa de su mentón, y la delicada curva de sus labios, que ahora estaban fruncidos en manifiesto disgusto, pero que bien sabía él que eran capaces de sonreír y de expresar afecto sincero. Eran perfectos. Sí, sí… Eran unos labios perfectos. Se veían deliciosos y apetecibles… ¡Por el santo pelo de Buda y la Piedra Dorada! Quería besarlos…

Así que sin darse cuenta (o quizás sí), fue reduciendo la distancia que los separaba e inclinó la cabeza derechito a su objetivo. Hasta que una mano se estrelló contra su boca y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué diantres haces? —preguntó Ayako, con el brazo estirado frente a ella, aún con su mano abierta en toda la boca del monje, frenando sus avances. Él, con cierta brusquedad (aunque más bien era puro asombro por sí mismo), le apartó la mano para responderle.

—Oi, creí que estaba claro…—le dijo, con la mano en la nuca y una sonrisa contrariada—. La intención era besarte.

—¿Be-besarme? —preguntó vacilante Ayako. Él asintió dos veces, con un sonoro "Uh-huh". Ella a su vez parpadeó otras dos veces, puede que tres—. ¿P-pero por qué?

—Me pareció que una solterona como tú lo agradecería —respondió, intentando mantener algo de su orgullo varonil intacto. Aunque claro, eso más bien fue como reavivar las llamas del infierno…

—¿¡Solterona yooo!? —vociferó ella—. ¿¡Y túúú!?—siguió aullando, claramente ofendida—. ¿Tú sabes cuántos años tienes? ¡Pero si tú eres más viejo que yo!

—Ah, pero yo soy un hombre… —replicó él, con voz calmada, porque tenía la respuesta perfecta—. Los hombres 'envejecemos' mejor, y además…, yo estoy de buen ver… —añadió, señalándose a sí mismo y sonriendo todo ufano.

—Hmpf —protestó ella—. Pues yo también, idiota —cruza los brazos, empina la nariz y le dedica una mirada orgullosa por encima del hombro.

—Ya lo veo… —le dijo él, dándole la razón.

¡Ups! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—¿Eh? —preguntó ella, girándose con brusca rapidez para quedar frente a él—. ¿Qué has dicho?

Ayako vio a Houshou con las dos manos (las suyas propias) formando una aparatosa equis sobre su boca, tapándosela muy (in)discretamente, no fuera que dijera algo más sin pensar. Pero Ayako, creyendo que el monje sigue burlándose de ella, siente crecer el enojo y se lleva las manos en puños prietos a sus costados. Aunque sin duda piensa ella que estarían mejor en el cuello de Bou-san, arrancándole hasta el último hálito de vida, que allí, totalmente desaprovechadas…

—Pues lo de soltera (y no solterona) —aclara ella, lanzándole una mirada envenenada y adoptando un tono de marisabidilla—, que sepas que es por libre elección. Me paso la semana eligiendo y rechazando omiais.

Las manos de Houshou cayeron de su boca, que se abrió de asombro.

—¿Tú quieres casarte así? —preguntó él—. ¿Con un matrimonio concertado?

—¿Y por qué no? —respondió ella, con un encogimiento de hombros, un gesto de indiferencia—. Es una forma como cualquier otra… —su voz se suavizó—. Y yo quiero un compañero… Pero…

—¿Pero…? —repitió él.

Ayako guardó silencio, decidiendo aún si podría decirle la verdadera razón por la que seguía soltera a Houshou sin que este la utilizara como material para nuevas burlas, pero debió ver en sus ojos genuino interés, así que al final le contestó.

—No muchos hombres entenderían esta cosa mía de ser doctora y sacerdotisa shinto a tiempo parcial —suspiró, con un poco de cansancio y bastante de resignación—, y menos aún que los espíritus de los árboles me hablen…

—¿¡En serio!? —exclamó él, cargada la voz de incredulidad—. Estamos en Japón, tierra de kami, yokai y otros mil espíritus… Debería ser lo más normal del mundo… Además, tampoco es que te hablen tanto… —hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto—. Y como miko, tampoco es que seas muy buena, casi nunca funcionan tus rezos…

Ayako, por toda respuesta, le atiza un manotazo en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos de nuevo destilando enojo. Y luego otro, y otro más…

—¡Ay! Lo sé, lo sé… ¡Ay! —protesta el monje, la boca y su mirada llenas de humor, mientras simula que intenta defenderse. Él, efectivamente, sabe bien la razón de su aparente 'ineptitud' o 'ineficacia'. Los poderes de Ayako solo funcionan si hay cerca árboles vivos, sintientes, es decir, árboles con alma. Y definitivamente, no suele ser habitual encontrarlos cuando están trabajando en alguno de sus casos.

Ayako se detiene y se queda mirando a Houshou. Le observa, examinándolo a la luz menguante de su linterna. Él sonríe, sí, pero no hay maldad ninguna en su burla. Es un chiste, una broma a sus expensas, pero sin malicia, proveniente más bien de la confianza y la disparatada camaradería que ha ido creciendo entre ellos.

Y esto es nuevo… E interesante…

Ella suspira de nuevo, vaciando el pecho, lista para decir la última y definitiva razón de por qué aún no se ha casado.

—Y tampoco entienden que una mujer gane más dinero que ellos.

—Eso es una soberana tontería —el monje hizo de nuevo ese gesto despreocupado con la mano, pero su voz era seria cuando siguió hablando—. Tienes tu carrera, eres buena en tu profesión y ganas más, pues mal por ellos. Es su pérdida. No te merecen… —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, cerró los ojos, y afirmó con vehemencia—. Desde luego no se merecen una mujer como tú…

Y fue en ese momento, al verle hablar (¡de ella!) así, que sucedió algo inesperado y sorprendente… Decenas de maripositas de emoción, volándole por dentro. Empezaron en su estómago, dando vueltas y reuniéndose, y luego fueron subiendo por su pecho y su garganta hasta salir por su boca en forma de suspiro. Un suspiro largo y ronco, que el hombre encontró extremadamente sensual y tuvo como resultado directo que Houshou se mordiera el labio inferior, conteniendo, una vez más, las ganas locas de besarla…

Ayako, domeñando por fin estos nervios, nuevos y desconocidos, reúne valor (aunque nunca le había faltado antes) para su pregunta. Porque ella tiene que saber…

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué sigues soltero?

Él sonríe de nuevo. Una sonrisa torcida, de esas de medio lado, una sonrisa traviesa y joven, que le restaba años a su rostro. Y que resulta fulminante. Las rodillas, ¿qué pasa con mis rodillas?, se dice Ayako con alarma y sintiéndose sorprendida por segunda vez en solo un minuto.

—Las mujeres no aguantan a un niño grande como yo mucho tiempo… —responde él con sencillez y encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Ayako abre la boca de pasmo y asombro. Pero luego niega con la cabeza y cruza los brazos.

—No eres un niño grande —declaró. Y luego soltó la bomba—. Finges serlo.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta él, sin entender bien a qué se refiere Ayako. O puede que sí...

—Tú —le pone un dedo en el pecho, dándole un par de golpecitos y clavándoselo luego un poquito más de lo necesario. Él hizo un gesto de dolor (no es que le doliera mucho, pero…)—, tú finges ser un cabeza hueca para evitar las responsabilidades, pero yo te he visto en acción. Oh, sí, señor… Te he visto con Mai… Por los dioses, te he visto cuidar de todos nosotros. Y ya no me engañas. No, ya no… —dijo ella, volviendo a cruzar los brazos, como para protegerse a sí misma del impacto de la verdad que estaba a punto de lanzar al mundo—. Eres un adulto responsable —afirmó ella con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza.

Bou-san se lleva la mano al corazón, con gesto exagerado, fingiéndose herido de muerte (metafórica).

—Por la campana de bronce de Todai-ji, mujer, no reveles mi secreto… —y de nuevo esa sonrisa devastadora—. Me ha costado años ganarme esta reputación…

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué darle a la gente esa impresión equivocada de ti?

—Bueno… —dijo él, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza—, podría decirse que me estoy reservando…

—¿Reservando? —repitió Ayako—. ¿Para qué?

—Me reservo para la mujer que sepa ver a través de la máscara del eterno adolescente —respondió, clavando sus ojos en los suyos—. Me reservo para quien me sepa ver de verdad…

—Ah —dijo ella, y le faltó el aliento y su corazón se saltó un latido. Sí, todo a la vez… No añadió nada más, por una vez sin saber qué decir, desconcertada por todas estas nuevas sensaciones y reacciones que Houshou provocaba en ella.

—Sí, ah —dijo él, bailando en sus labios una sonrisa que no llegó a formarse. La luz de la linterna danzaba en el espacio entre ellos, creando sombras caprichosas. Y Ayako juraría que la mirada oscura y profunda de sus ojos no fue producto de la luz.

—Bueno, pues entonces… —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio tenso, realmente sin saber (de nuevo) qué decir ni qué hacer. Pero parece que Houshou tenía pensada otra idea, porque dio un paso adelante, acercándose peligrosamente hasta quedar frente a ella. Luego, sin decir palabra, su mano libre rodea con gentileza su cintura, sin presión, y la de Ayako se sitúa sobre su pecho, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Su corazón, el de él, late enloquecido bajo su mano, y por la mente de ella pasa el peregrino pensamiento de que ambos corazones laten en veloz sincronía.

—¿ _Entonces_ , qué, Ayako? —repitió él, con la voz grave y los ojos oscurecidos (definitivamente no era un efecto de la luz, no), inclinando la cabeza, a un suspiro de distancia de sus labios.

Ayako cerró los ojos y esperó.

Escuchó primero el golpe sordo de la linterna al caer al suelo, y después un suspiro, breve e impaciente. Sintió la dulzura de una mano en su mejilla, la calidez de su aliento sobre su piel y el roce suave, casi tímido, de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Y _entonces_ se besaron, intercambiando alientos y suspiros. Sin mentiras, sin burlas…, descubriéndose por primera vez. Se besaron entregando el alma en ese primer beso, lanzando su corazón al destino.

Hasta que la brisa los envolvió con su arrullo y trajo consigo el susurro del nombre de Ayako.

—Espera —dijo ella, cortando el beso abruptamente y apartándose un poco.

Por un momento, un ridículo momento, Houshou se quedó besando el aire vacío frente a él.

—¿Q-Qué? —logra decir él, recomponiendo su postura, aunque cuando abre los ojos, en ellos brilla el desconcierto y la decepción—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ven conmigo —dice ella, tomándolo de la mano y echando a andar. Él apenas tiene tiempo de recoger la linterna del suelo antes de que Ayako tire de él con prisa.

Sin embargo, a ella no le hace falta la luz. Sus pasos son firmes, seguros, y parece saber bien hacia dónde se dirige, porque el susurro del viento entre las hojas le indica el camino.

—Ayako… —dice él, preocupado, mientras la sigue, sus manos entrelazadas—. Ayako, ¿qué ocurre?

—Me llama… Él me está llamando…

Y Houshou está por preguntar algo más cuando Ayako se detiene en seco, provocando que casi tropiece con ella, frente a un árbol enorme, de ramas frondosas y susurrantes hojas de un color tan oscuro que se mezcla con la noche.

Houshou mueve la linterna para mirar a Ayako. Ella tiene la cabeza alzada, contemplando el imponente árbol, y los ojos brillantes y cuajados en lágrimas de emoción.

—Está vivo, Houshou —le dice—. Vive y es hermoso… —voltea el rostro hacia él y añade—. Es un alcanforero, anciano y sabio, como aquel de la casa en la que me crié…

Él parpadea dos veces y luego dirige de nuevo su mirada al árbol.

—¿Te está…? —pregunta él, vacilante—. ¿Te está hablando?

Ella asintió. Y para Houshou esto era una experiencia insólita. Él había visto antes los espíritus salir de sus árboles, es cierto, pero veía espíritus día sí, día también. Esto era totalmente diferente. Más íntimo, más místico, y se le permite usar esta palabra, más sagrado… La brisa mecía sus hojas y sus susurros parecían palabras que solo Ayako podía entender.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia adelante hasta posar su mano sobre la corteza áspera del árbol. Sus hojas se agitaron con regocijo, celebrando el encuentro. El rostro de Ayako se iluminó con alegría, para después cerrar los ojos y apoyar la frente en el viejo tronco, surcado por mil arrugas.

Y luego hablaron.

Houshou los contemplaba con emociones entremezcladas. Una parte de él se sentía como un intruso, como si estuviera siendo testigo de algún arcano misterio reservado a unos pocos. Pero también estaba agradecido de estar allí, de ver con sus propios ojos tal maravilla. Y es que en verdad así era. Una maravilla. Y ella… Ella era maravillosa.

Un poco tsundere con él, es cierto, ¿pero que es la vida sin un poco de sal y pimienta? Además, bien sabía él cuán dulce podía llegar a ser. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de Ayako en su boca y las manos le urgían por tocar su piel. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir? La vida está llena de momentos mágicos, de revelaciones a la luz de la luna, o de una linterna, que para el caso es lo mismo… Momentos que cambian tu vida para siempre, y que revelan a la persona maravillosa que se esconde tras el acostumbrado y cómodo velo del sarcasmo y la ironía. Porque una cosa es segura, Ayako definitivamente era maravillosa. La había probado, la había besado, la había tenido en sus brazos… Y él quería más…

Pero la peculiar conversación termina y el árbol calla, sus hojas dejan de mecerse con la brisa y el silencio les rodea. Ayako retrocede, se inclina con una respetuosa reverencia y vuelve con Houshou, que le espera con mal disimulada curiosidad.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Ella frunció el ceño…

—El sendero que sale del bosque está por ahí, pasando aquellos tilos… —respondió ella, señalando con la cabeza hacia algún punto de la oscuridad.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó él, insistente—. Porque te ha dicho algo más, eso seguro…

Ella suspiró, rindiéndose antes de tiempo. Estaba segura de que si no lo decía, Houshou estaría todo el camino preguntándole una y otra vez hasta saberlo. Pero tenía miedo de decírselo. Esa era la verdad. Estaba asustada, nerviosa, inquieta y ansiosa, todo a la vez. Si se lo decía, ¿él huiría? Y más importante aún, ¿y si no huía? ¿Y si se quedaba?

Ayako suspiró una vez más y saltó al vacío de la incertidumbre.

—Parece ser que tendré que aguantarte otros cincuenta años…

—¿Eh? —preguntó él.

Ayako le observa a la luz cada vez más débil de la linterna, pendiente de su reacción, anhelando saber si él entendería el alcance de esa declaración. Las predicciones de los espíritus de los regios alcanforeros suelen ser exactas, pero las personas son personas, y como tales son dueñas de su voluntad y ejercen su libre albedrío. Las vidas de los mortales no son más que minúsculos hilos que se tejen en el tapiz de la eternidad… Así que a fin de cuentas, por más que el suyo esté atado al de él, si él no quiere, no hay nada qué hacer.

Pero Houshou casi siempre ha sido fácil de leer. Sus emociones están por toda su cara, en su postura, sus hombros, en la forma de sus labios, en el brillo de sus ojos. Y hoy, especialmente hoy, Houshou ha sido para ella todo un desafío. Es el mismo Bou-san de siempre, jovial, burlón y preocupado por los suyos. Pero también es alguien más, un casi desconocido cuyos ojos la atraen como un canto de sirena al que no puede resistirse. Y por los dioses, cómo besa…

Y lo observa, una vez más. Ve en él una emoción tras otra dibujarse en su rostro en sucesión rápida. Incomprensión, perplejidad, y luego un luminoso destello de absoluto entendimiento, seguido del brillo cegador de la radiante alegría y de esa sonrisa que tiene como objetivo reducirle las rodillas a mantequilla. Y el muy rufián lo sabe…

—Espero que sepas mantenerme entretenida —le dice ella, con la cabeza ladeada y echándose la cabellera hacia atrás con la mano, y colocando la otra en su cadera. Un gesto destinado a resultar femenino y sensual y que Houshou interpreta correctamente como una invitación.

—Ayako, por las siete encarnaciones de Buda… —dice él, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos a casi nada—. Se me ocurren mil formas de hacer que no pierdas el interés por cincuenta años… —sus manos rodean la cintura femenina y sus ojos (de nuevo esa mirada oscura, repleta de promesas) van de los ojos de Ayako a sus labios—. Y todas empiezan por tu boca…

—¿De veras? —pregunta ella, alzando los brazos para rodear su cuello (sin funestas intenciones esta vez, que conste) y atraerlo hacia ella.

—Sí… —responde él, antes de inclinarse para besarla una vez más.

.

* * *

.

 **NOTA:** sobre el árbol de la infancia de Ayako, sigo la versión subtitulada del anime, que lo identifica como _alcanforero_ , pero otras fuentes hablan de un _large_ _cinnamon tree_ , el árbol de la canela.

 _¡Hala, ya está! Espero que te haya gustado, está escrito con cariño. Tú tienes la culpa de que yo quiera juntar a estos dos XD_

 _Besotes y ¡feliz cumpleaños!_


End file.
